In related art, image combination technique called wide dynamic range combination is employed to implement a wider dynamic range than usual in an image capturing device. In one example, an image capturing device that combines images generated by performing long exposure having relatively longer exposure time and then performing short exposure having relatively shorter exposure time is developed (e.g. refer to Patent Literature 1). In this image capturing device, each line in the image generated by the long exposure is held in a memory and is read out in synchronization with the timing at which the short exposure is terminated.
Then, when the short exposure is terminated, the image capturing device combines images using pixel data at the time of long exposure for a pixel having luminance lower than a threshold and using pixel data at the time of short exposure for a pixel having luminance higher than the threshold. This allows generation of an image having a dynamic range wider than the case of no combined image.